oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern discovery
|name = Eastern discovery |image = |update = Plague City Series Continued |release = 19 July 2005 |quest = No |members = Yes |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 1 |low = 0 |value = 2 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = A book on the exploration of the eastern realm. |weight = 0.51 }} Eastern discovery, or Exploration of the Eastern Lands, explains some of the history after the God Wars while the races were trying to recover and recollect themselves. One interesting part is a mention of the creation of the pass through the mountains. It also describes a treaty the Elves helped form between themselves, the Gnomes and the Humans, though they couldn't get the Ogres to sign as they fought among themselves and with the goblins. Transcript Preface This volume is meant as a historical document covering the period between "The break out' and the creation of the eastern province. You will find the book is written from a third party point of view, this is in an attempt to make this literature more objective. Chapter 1 The break out In matters of history it is always best to understand some background to the subject you are studying, so we shall have a brief explanation of 'The break out'. After centuries of isolated development, after the god wars, it was decided that the Elven domain needed to expand. With their backs to the sea, there was only one way to go; East. After many years of hard work, a pass over the mountains was created. The creation of this pass is a long tale unto itself and we shall leave that subject for another time. Chapter 2 First impressions. For the first time since Seren had departed, the Elven people could leave Tirannwn. They found a land in chaos, many of the races that had been dominant before the end of the god wars were on the edge of extinction or had simply vanished. The Gnome city, which in years past had good trade with the Elves, was now little more than a village. As for the Majharrat, who had never had good relations with the Elves, there was no trace. The only sign anyone had ever been there was the sacred battle grounds. Seeing the vacuum in power the Elves elected to move quickly but first they needed some security. Chapter 3 Treaty. Knowing how volatile the east lands can be, the Assembly of elders concluded that the safest way to proceed was to draw up non-aggression pacts with: The Gnomes to the north; the Humans to the east, and the Ogres to the south. The Gnomes, having taken great losses at the end of the god wars, were more than happy to find a race who did not wish them harm and signed up to the treaty immediately. The Humans, being of many different tribes were a little harder to get any agreement from. After much time and organisation however, the tribes concluded that a non-aggression pact with the Elves was in all their best interests. Firstly the Elves approached the Ogres and their kin to the south. Unfortunately without Bandos' guidance which had held these races together for millennia, the nation had fallen into a bloody civil war. Making any form of a treaty with each side useless. The Elven people decided that two out of three treaties agreed upon was good enough to start the colonisation of the new lands. And so the eastern province was born. Category:Texts & Tomes